1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, more particularly to a recording apparatus which performs a recording using a radiation-curable ink.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus which has a discharge head discharging a radiation curable ink such as a UV ink to a recording medium is already well known. The recording apparatus can include, for example, an ink jet printer using the UV ink.
In addition, the recording apparatus includes an ink container that stores a radiation curable ink to be supplied to a discharge head, and an ink circulation flow path that is formed so that the radiation curable ink supplied from an ink container returns back to the ink container, and is connected to the discharge head.
In order to suppress the occurrence of air bubbles in a radiation curable ink, there is a case where a degassing module for removing air from the radiation curable ink is provided in the middle of an ink circulation flow path described above. Then, in this case, a vacuum pump is connected to the degassing module, and the vacuum pump performs a role of causing the inside of the degassing module to be negative-pressured.
However, in an example of the related art, the degree of negative pressure (the degree of vacuum) in the degassing module is the degree of negative pressure (the degree of vacuum) based on the specifications (power) of the vacuum pump (that is, the degree of vacuum is not controlled). Then, there is a disadvantage that the lifetime of a component is shortened due to this.